Family is Infinite
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A young witch had appeared on the shores of Wave Village, who in turn asked for help from Rachael Walters. Rachael blood adopts the little girl and changes her for the better. Oh, by the way, Rachael Walters is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. This is set in Themightyshevenom13's 'Infinite' universe. FemHarry FemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **April 8, 2002**_

 _Tokyo Harbor_

Vernon Dursely was in Tokyo trying to sell drills for his company. He was with his niece; Hadrian, he wasn't having good luck at selling them. "Those damned 'Chinks'!" He growled, then he grabbed Hadrian by the neck. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LIL' FREAK BITCH!" Then he smacked her, "I'm going to do what I should have when we first got you!" He grabbed her by the hair and drug her to a peer.

Hadrian was terrified, her uncle was about to drown her in the bay. He tied her with heavy chains, one of the fishermen saw him do it and tried to stop him but it was too late. Hadrian had hit the water, "you're too late 'Chink'! Now, leave before I throw you in after her!" Vernon said, he didn't know that the fisherman was a master in the martial arts. So Vernon got his ass handed to him and tied him up to wait for the police.

 _With Hadrian_

Hadrian was caught in a rough, fast current, it pulled her into a misty area and into another world. She floated underneath a bridge and on to a shoreline. Where she laid there until someone found her and took her to a huge manor. What Hadrian didn't know was she was in Wave Village in the Elemental Continent. They had took off the chains and carried her to the Village leader's manor.

 _Village leader's manor_

The manor was huge, it was big enough for the village leader's family and three more families to live in. It was Gato's manor, Gato was a vicious man the sold drugs, weapons and sex slaves until a goddess of a hero had saved them. They had worshipped her because she, her mothers and her teammates had freed them from Gato's tyranny. The leader was a kind man named; Tazuna. He was a bridge builder and built one that connected Wave to the mainland.

He went to where Hadrian was and saw a beautiful girl with shoulder length red hair, pale skin, dressed in clothes that were too big for her and was rail thin. "Send a message out to Konoha," he said. "Ask for Rachel's help." One of his people nodded and a message was sent out.

 _Konoha Village; Hokage tower_

It was a decent day in the village hidden in the Leaves. At the Hokage tower, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, she was a tall woman, five foot eight, six-two in her heeled sandals, she had blonde hair in long twin ponytails, caramel colored eyes, flawless skin, not counting the greenish-blue gem on the middle of her forehead, had a bust line almost as big as Rachael's and was almost as strong, was in a sleeveless gray top, black pants and the aforementioned heeled sandals. She had just finished her paperwork and was relaxing when all of the sudden a message had appeared on her desk.

' _To: Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju_

 _Hello, I am speaking for my leader; Tazuna. A team of yours had came and helped us in our time of need, now we need their help again. A young girl had floated to our shores and she looked like she hasn't eaten in days and looked like she was abused. Whoever abused her wanted her to drown because she was found wrapped in chains._

 _You have a kunoichi named, 'Rachael Elizabeth Walters' she and her mothers; Jennifer Walters, Thor Odinsdottir and Hela Lokidottir were the ones who had saved our village and we ask of you to send them to help her. We do not have the equipment to help her. But maybe you can._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Council of Wave'_

Tsunade read the letter and thought about going there herself but, she has a job to do. "Shizune!" She called out. Just then a young woman had came in, she had short brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a brown kimono with a green obi around her waist, socks and Geta sandals.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She said.

"I need you to get me Naruko please."

"Right away," so Shizune sent an ANBU to go and get her.

 _Namikaze, now Walters Manor_

A young woman was relaxing on a couch in her home, her feet were tucked under her. She was six foot five, was very well built and her hair, skin and eyes were green. She was dressed in a purple and black T-shirt, blue jeans and a gray bandana wrapped around her hair which was in a loose ponytail. Her nails were painted black with electric blue tips. She was Rachael Walters a.k.a. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was looking over some scrolls as her shadow clones were training.

Just then a beautiful goddess had walked into the room. Like Rachael, she was also green skinned, haired and eyed. She was in a purple and white top and shorts. She got on to the couch behind Rachael and snuggled against her. This was Jennifer Walters, one of Rachael's mothers. "You know, you sure are clingy Mom." Said Rachael chuckling.

"Hey, I got 12 years to make up for." She said, Rachael giggled. Just then Rachael just stiffened, "what is it?"

"Tsunade wants to see me." So she got out of Jen's embrace and was about to leave when she stop Rachael.

"I'll go with you." Rachael nodded and they got on their sandals.

 _Ten minutes ago_

Rachael was training with her clones getting stronger and more powerful. That was when an ANBU had showed up. He knelt before her, "Naruko-sama." He said, she looked at him. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

"Very well," she desummoned herself so that the real Naruko would know.

 _Now_

Rachael and Jen started to head for the Tower. Once there, they walked in and to Tsunade's office. Rachael knocked on the door, "come!" She said, so they entered. "Ladies, welcome. Please sit," so they do. "Now, there are a few questions I have."

"Fire away," said Jen.

"Okay, we just got a note from Wave. I'd like you to check it out Naruko," Rachael took the note and read it. Then her eyes widened, "so you know what's going on in Wave?"

"Yeah, I should. They named a bridge after me."

"You as Rachael or you as Naruko?"

"Naruko. Did you read Kakashi's report?"

"I did."

"Let me guess, he praised Sasuke while calling me a 'freak'?" Tsunade just nodded. "I Just Love Fiction, don't you mom?"

"Sure do hun, sit back Tsunade. We'll give you the real story." Said Jen, so they do. (A/N: basically it's the first two chapters of 'Infinite' by 'Themightyshevenom13')

"And that's the story." Said Naruko, Tsunade was pissed.

"THAT's why you're green?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me get this straight; you have two mom's that are goddesses?"

"And Momma Jen gave me my good looks." They smirked, "so what do you want us to do?"

"Go to Wave and see what's going on." She said, Mother and Daughter nodded and got ready to go.

 _Church of the Gamma Goddess_

Rachael and Jen had walked into the church, they looked around. There were statues of Rachael and a couple of young women were at the altar praying. They were wearing purple habit with black trim. Rachael just sighed, "I blame Momma Hela for this." Rachael sighed the two 'nuns' looked over to her. The first one had green eyes and pink hair sticking out from her habit. She was Sakura Haruno, Rachael's former team mate. The other had lavender-pearl eyes and purple hair under her habit. She was Hinata Hyugga, former member of team 8 with a huge crush on Rachael. They saw her and Jen then knelt before them.

"Hello Rachael-sama." They said.

"Hello, Sakura Hinata." She said, "Mom and I are going to Wave there is some they had ask us to take a look at. We were just telling you what was going on."

"So you two are going to be gone for a while?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes," said Jen. "We should be back in two weeks."

"Keep an eye on everyone." With that, Rachael and Jen left.

TBC

Note: _I'm using the universe which 'Infinite' by 'Themightyshevenom13' is set in._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Hadrian

 **April 10, 2002**

 _Great Naruko Bridge_

Naruko and Jen had came up to the bridge after a day and a half of non stop travel. They were tired, "you alright Mom?" Breathed Naruko.

"Yeah, I'm fine hun." She breathed back, "okay let's see if we can find out what's going on." So they do, they walked into the village. People had seen them and greeted them. One of the guards had came up to them.

"Hello Rachael-sama, Jennifer-sama." He said, "Tazuna-sama's with the child at his manor." They nodded and walked over to the manor.

 _Tazuna's home_

Tsunami was watching over the child, she couldn't be any older than Inari. She was gently cleaning her off. That was when Naruko and Jennifer had came into the manor. Tsunami looked up and saw them, she stood up and welcomed them with hugs. "Hello Rachael, Jen." She said as she hugged them, "it's good to see you."

"Hello Tsunami," said Naruko.

"Wish it was under better circumstances." Said Jen. They looked at the girl, she had red hair and pale skin. She was rail thin and sickly.

"She looks like she pissed you off Mom." Said Naruko then she looked at her, using training she had received from Tsunade and was worried. "We need to get her to Tsunade and now."

"What's wrong?"

"She's got internal bleeding and might bleed out."

"Then we better get her out of here."

"I'll send a message to Tsunade." So Rachael had summoned a messenger slug and told it what was going on.

" **I shall tell Tsunade-sama.** " The slug said, Tazina looked at Naurko.

"How did you know?" He asked, Naruko slowly started to pick the girl up so she wouldn't josle her and hurt her worse than she already is.

"My connections with Momma Hela." She said, "she's dying." Jen was pissed and grabbed on to her daughter.

"We'll keep you updated." She said, "get us other of here Rachael!" Naruko nodded and they disappeared via a lightning teleport.

 _Tsunade's office_

Meanwhile Tsunade was relaxing and having a saucer of sake. "Finally, I'm done." She sighed, just then one of her slugs had appeared. "Let me guess, you got a message from Naruko."

" **Yes Tsunade-sama, Rachael-sama and Jennifer-sama have found the girl.** "

"Good, so what's the problem?"

" **She's been abused. She's rail thin and looks like she will die if she doesn't get help.** " Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll have the hospital get ready. Thank you." The slug bowed her head and left. "SHIZUNE!" She yelled, her assistant ran in the door.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She said.

"Have the hospital staff ready, we have a patient coming!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

 _Gates of Konoha._

With a flash of light and BOOM of thunder, Naruko, the girl and Jennifer had appeared. "Let's Go!" Said Naruko, she teleported to the hospital with the girl in her arms. Once there, they were welcomed by Shizune and Tsunade. Who had seen the girl in her arms.

"What happened?" Asked Tsunade.

"It was like they said Tsu," said Jen. "She was found like this."

"Okay, bring her in." So they do and Tsunade went to work. She was appalled at what happened to her. "When I find the ones who did this, I am going to break them!" She started to heal the girl.

 _Two hours later_

Naruko and Jen were waiting on Tsunade to see what happened to the girl. She came out, "well I healed all of the injuries." Said Tsunade, Naruko and Jen breathed a sigh of relief. "But, she's not out of the woods yet. She needs blood." Without thinking, Naruko automatically stood.

"Use me." She said.

"But we don't…"

"I Don't Care!" She said firmly, "Use Me!"

"Are you sure Rachael?" Asked Jen, Naruko nodded. Jen sighed, "I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

"Alright, let's go and see if you're a match first." Said Tsunade. So they do and were surprised that Naruko was a match. "You know, you are going to change this girl's life right?"

"Doesn't matter, if I can help her I'll fight all of the Akatsuki!"

"Very well, lay down." So the blood transfusion happened. "Now all we have to do is wait."

 **A week later**

 _Hadrian's room_

Hadrian started to awake, she didn't know where she was. Was this Purgatory? Was it Hell? Was she being punished for being a freak? Just then someone came in. She was dressed in a purple and black T-shirt, blue jeans and a gray bandana wrapped around her hair which was in a loose ponytail. "Hey kiddo," she said. She was six foot five, was very well built and her hair, skin and eyes were green. "You gave us quite the scare."

"W-who are you?" Hadrian said weakly.

"Rachael Walters, I just saved your life." As she sat down on to the bed. Hadrian hugged her tightly.

"Thank You!" She sobbed into Naruko's chest. Naruko pat her head and started to calm the girl down.

"It's alright," she said softly. "So what's your name?"

"Hadrian," she said softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hadrian." Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Tsunade and Jennifer.

"Well, how's my patient?" Asked Tsunade.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Hadrian said timidly.

"That's good, Naruko I wanted to talk to you about what you did."

"You mean the blood transfusion?" Hadrian look confused.

"Yes, you do know you just blood adopted her right?" Naruko looked at her godmother.

"Say what now?"

"Yep," said Jen. "Why do you think I said I was, 'too young to be a grandmother'?" Naruko looked at the girl.

"Well what do you think kiddo?" She asked Hadrian.

"You're my new mommy?" She said.

"If you want me." Hadrian grabbed Naruko in a tight hug. "Well, looks like you're stuck with me."

"So, what's the name of my new Granddaughter?" Asked Jennifer.

"Her name's Hadrian…" Started Naruko.

"Hadrian Lilith Walters." Said Hadrian, just then Jen started to pale.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"I… Need to talk to your mothers." She said and ran out of the hospital. Tsunade, Naruko and Hadrian looked at each other.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Said Naruko.

"Dunno, anyway I'll get the paper's done up." Said Tsunade.

"Don't have them go through the civilians. They'll 'lose' them once they know it's for me."

"Oh don't worry, I won't." With that, Tsunade left the two in the room as they cuddled together.

 _With Jen_

Jen ran onto the manor grounds in the front yard. "HEIMDALL FIND THORDIS AND SEND HER DOWN! WE NEED TO TALK!" She yelled.

 _Asgard_ , _Odin's throne room_

Thor, Jane, Odin, Frigga and a goddess were talking. The goddess was just as tall as Thor, had blonde hair green eyes, a killer figure and was dressed in a cross between a bodysuit and a battle dress and boots. Just then a tall man had walked into the throne room. He was dressed in golden armor and a helmet.

"Yes Heimdall?" Said Odin.

" **My Lord, Lady Jennifer Is Asking For Lady Thordis.** " He said, everyone looked at him.

" _What Is Wrong?_ " Asked Jane.

" **She Wishes To Speak With Her I Think She Has Found Hadrian.** " Once he said that, Jane and Thordis started to leave.

"Where Are You Two…?" Started Odin.

" _I Am Going To Collect My Daughter Father._ " Said Thordis.

" _I Will Go With Her, I Wish To See Mine._ " Said Jane.

"Very Well, Go With Blessing." Said Frigga, Odin nodded. Then the two goddess left and followed Heimdall.

 _Walters Manor_

When Jen saw gold she quickly moved out the way. In the middle of the front yard stood Thordis and Jane. "Where is she?" Said Thordis.

"Hello to you too Lily." Said Jen, Thordis blushed and greeted Jen. "It's alright, you want to see Hadrian I understand. She's in the hospital."

" _The Hospital?_ " She said, " _What Is She Doing There?_ " So Jen told them the story, of course Thordis got mad, so mad that wind was picking up and thunder was being heard.

"Lils, calm down." Said Jen, so the wind and the thunder stopped.

" _How Did She Get Here?_ " She said sternly.

"I explain along the way. Also, I'd like you to meet the person who adopted her."

" _And That Is?_ "

"My daughter."

" _Rachael Adopted The Little One?_ "

"Yep."

" _I Have To Thank Her._ " With that they headed for the hospital.

TBC

Note: My thanks to 'Themightyshevemon13' for letting me play in her 'sandbox'. Along with Marvel, JK Rowling and Kishimoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mother and Child reunion

 _Konoha Hospital_

Hadrian and Naruko were cuddled up against each other. Hadrian was sleeping against her new mom. That was when Thordis, Jane and Jen came in, Naruko was reading a book as Hadrian was using her as a body pillow. "Rachael?" Said Jane, she looked up. Naruko placed a finger against her lips.

"Mom!" She whispered, Jane went to her and hugged her. Thordis looked at her little girl, Hadrian had her hair braided in a ponytail.

"This is Hadrian's mother, Thordis Odinsdottir." Said Jen.

"Wait I thought…"

"No, I am adopted." Said Jane.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Thor was my lover at one time. Then when it was feared that he was dead, Odin allowed me to take over. Then I gave Thor back his powers and died. But, since I did such a good job as a goddess of thunder Odin allowed me to keep it and I was reborn." Then Naruko put two and two together.

"Thordis is his twin sister?"

" _Aye, Rachael._ " She said as she went over to them and sat down on the other side. She stroked Hadrian's hair. " _Like My Twin, I Was Sent Down To Midgard. Reborn As A Witch, Married, Gave Birth To My Precious Hadrian, Then Died Protecting Her._ "

"I'm sorry to hear all of this." Said Naruko, just then Hadrian started to awake. She saw Thordis, "this is your biological mom Hadri-chan." Hadrian looked at Thordis and hugged her.

"Mommy," she cried. Thordis stroked her daughter's hair. "Does this mean I have two mommies?" Naruko and Thordis looked at each other.

"I guess so." Said Naruko. Hadrian hugged Thordis tightly.

* * *

Later, Tsunade wanted to talk to the girl. Hadrian was a little nervous, Thordis was holding her. "Now Hadrian," said Tsunade. "How did you get to the Elemental Continent?" Hadrian started to get nervous and shed tears. Thordis started to calm her down.

" _Little One,_ " she said. " _We Aren't Mad At You. We Want To Know What Happened So We Can Help._ " So Hadrian bit the bullet and explained everything. She told everything, to them and cried into Thordis's chest. Both Tsunade and Thordis were now beyond pissed at what happened to this little girl.

"Rachael, take her home so she can get some rest." Said Tsunade, Naruko nodded and picked Hadrian up then teleported to Walters manor. Then she looked at Thordis, "I've never been so pissed at someone before in my life and my teammates were a pervert and a traitor to the village."

" _I Know How You Feel Tsunade._ " Said Thordis, " _This Is My Daughter._ "

"So, what do you want to do?"

" _Kill Everyone Involved In Her Pain._ " Then she stood up, " _Come, I Must Get My Team Mates._ "

"I can't leave, I'm Hokage."

" _Don't You Have Someone You Trust?_ "

"Alright, Shizune?" Just then she walked in.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She said.

"Call Kushina, ask her to take over for me."

"Why?"

"I'm going with Lily on a hunt."

"You're getting that bastard the hurt that child?"

"Yes."

"Will do, just give them one for me." So Kushina, Rachael's adopted mother had shown up. She had long red hair, green eyes, a very nice figure for being in a coma for ten years and was in a black bodysuit white robes and black sandal boots. She also had her headband on her head.

"You called, Tsu-Tsu?" She said Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Guesstimate?" Tsunade just sighed.

"Listen Kushina, I'm taking a leave of absence. I'll be gone for a couple weeks. I need you to run the village for me while I'm gone."

"Sure, may I ask where you're going?"

"To Bust Some Heads!" Kushina pouted.

"Aw, you always get the fun missions."

"I'll bring back a souvenir."

"Don't forget some treats for Billie."

"I won't." With that, Tsunade and Thordis stood outside of the tower.

" _HEIMDALL, OPEN THE BIFROST_!" Screamed Thordis, just then a beam of light and they walked right in.

 _Bifrost Gate_

Tsunade was impressed at what she saw, "has Naruko been here?" She asked.

" _Yes, when she visited Odin and the others._ " Heimdall went over to her, " _Heimdall we'll need to get the 'Force'._ " So he nodded and opened the Bifrost and headed for the portal. They went through and went to find the first member.

 _SHIELD Station: Golgotha; Manhattan, New York._

Thordis and Tsunade had appeared in the middle of the lobby of the headquarters. Thordis had stopped an agent, " _Excuse Me? I'm Looking For Carol Danvers._ " She said so the agent had led them to her. Carol was a very beautiful blond, with blue eyes, an impressive build, she was dressed in a red and blue bodysuit with gold trim. Her hair was in a braided faux-hawk. " _Carol?_ " Said Thordis, she looked at her teammate.

"Lily?" She said, "why are you here?"

" _I found her,_ " she just said. Carol gasped.

"Where is she?"

" _That's what I need to tell you._ " So Thordis had explained where their daughter was and what had happened to her. Of course, she was pissed.

"When are we going to hurt people?"

" _After We Get America, Betty And Angela."_ Carol had nodded and they got ready to go.

 _Sotomayor University_

A young Latino woman had just got through with a class, she was six feet tall, with shoulder-length, curly black hair and brown eyes. She was in a blue tank top with a white star, distressed blue jeans, boots and a blue hoodie. Just then a portal opened up in front of her, "what the?" She said, then Carol, some woman that was taller than her by about an inch with a large rack and someone she hasn't seen in a couple of years. "Lily?"

" _Hello 'Chica',_ " she said. 'Chica' went over to her and grabbed her friend in a tight hug. " _I Have To Tell You Something. I Found Her._ "

"My 'Chiquita'?" She said.

"Yeah, but there's a problem." Said Carol.

"What?" They explained everything to her. She was of course pissed.

" _By The Way, This Is Tsunade Senju."_ Said Thordis, " _She Was The One Who Helped Her. This Is America Chavez, Another One Of Hadrian's Moms."_ Tsunade sighed.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here," said America. "What are we waiting for? Let's get those 'putas'!"

"We need to get Betty and Angela." Said Carol.

"Let's go!" So they took off.

TBC

* * *

Note: Uh, anyone know if I'm using 'puta' correctly? Also, Hadrian's under a goddess potion so she'll have multiple moms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - R I P Dursleys**

 _Los Alamos, New Mexico_

Thordis, Tsunade, Carol and America had appeared in the middle of a gamma base and started to look around. " _Heimdall Said She's In The Brig._ " Said Thordis.

"Who are we looking for again?" Asked Tsunade.

"Chiquita's other mom." Said America.

"Her name's Betty Ross," said Carol.

"Let me guess, she won't be happy if we tell her what happened?"

"If you think you were pissed when she told you, Tsu. Wait till you see her." Said America, they came upon the High-Security brig and went to a cell. Inside was a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She was in an orange jumpsuit, white crocks and had a collar around her neck. There was a plate glass window separating them from her. She was huddled in a corner, knees up to her chest and her head on her knees.

" _Betty?_ " Said Thordis. She didn't respond. " _BETTY?_ "

"Go Away." She said, "I've already told you I won't help you find him!"

" _Well, That's Good, Because We Didn't Want To Find Bruce._ "

"Then what are you here for?"

"We need to talk Chica." Said America, she quickly lifted her head.

"America?" She looked over and sure enough, there were her teammates from 'A-Force'. They were with another woman, she was tall, blond and looked powerful.

"We'll make with the introductions later." Said Carol.

"Why are you here?" Asked Betty.

"Hadrian's been found." She got up and rushed to the window.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Has she been eating well? WHY ISN'T ANYONE ANSWERING ME?"

" _Betty Calm Down!_ " Said Thordis.

"Yeah, because you are going to be really mad this time." Said Carol. "America? You think you can get that collar off?"

"Really?" Said America, she made a star portal and walked right through it. She was behind Betty, grabbed the collar and broke it off. Then grabbed her and brought her outside the cell.

"What is going to make me really mad?" She said as she started rubbing her neck. So Tsunade told her everything that had happened and they were right, she was pissed. She started to get taller, bigger, her skin started to turn red her eyes turned yellow her hair turned black and started to get red streaks in it and the sleeves of her jumpsuit ripped off. She screamed and got ready to fight.

" _Betty?_ " Said Thordis.

" **You Mean To Tell Me That My Little Ray Of Sunshine Was Abused By YOUR Adopted Brother-In-Law Lily?" She said, "Please Say Yes, I So Want To Wear His Pelvis As A Hat And Bronze His Scrotum.** "

" _Yes And We're Going To Help._ " Just then the alarms started to go off.

"Dammit!" Said Tsunade, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Just then, soldiers started coming from everywhere.

" **Looks Like We Don't Have A Choice.** " Said Betty, so they went at it.

* * *

 _One Epic Beat Down Later_

The ladies had teleported out of the base and were on their way to pick up their last member. " **That Was Fun!** " Said Betty.

"Yeah, Rulkie." Said America, "that was a blast."

"So, who's next?" Asked Tsunade.

" _Angela._ " Said Thordis. With that, they headed back to Asgard.

* * *

 _Asgard_

Awaiting them was a woman, with long red hair and white eyes. She had markings on her face she was dressed in a bronze warrior's bikini, back skirt, cape, warrior's helmet, ribbons and boots. She had her throwing axe and broadsword at her side.

" _ **I Was Wondering When You Were Going To Come Back.**_ " She said as she got up and went over to the others.

" _Do You Know What Happened To Hadrian?_ " Asked Thordis.

" _ **I Do Sister, Heimdall told me. It's Time To Hunt!**_ "

"Well, let's go." Said Tsunade, but before they left, Hela stopped them.

" _Do make sure they come to me, my dear Aunt?_ " She asked.

" _You Have My Word Hela._ " Said Thordis, with that they teleported to Surrey, England.

* * *

 _Surrey, England_

A-Force had appeared on Privett drive and followed Thordis to number four. Thordis transformed back into Lily Potter, "why did you transform into Lily?" Asked Carol.

"Because I want them to know they really screwed the pooch on this one." She said, they walked over to the front door and knocked on it.

Meanwhile, the Dursleys were just relaxing, they were happy they got rid of the freak and they were still getting paid for her. There was a knock on the door and Petunia had got up to answer it when she did, she paled. "No, you're dead!" She said, Vernon had went to see who it was and was mad.

"YOU?" He said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH?" Just then Lily punched him right in the face sending him flying.

"VERNON!" Screamed Petunia.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" Said Lily, so they were invited in and Petunia was scared. Because she knows why they were there. Lily decided to play stupid, "where's Hadrian?"

"She's, she's outside playing." Lied Petunia.

"Really?" Said Lily, "where? I can get one of my companions to go and get her." Just then a fat pig in a wig spoke up.

"Why would you want to get that dead whore for anyway?" He said, "for that matter who are you? Probably more freak whores just like she was!" They just glared at the pig. Betty grabbed him by the throat. "PUT ME DOWN! I'LL CALL MY DAD!"

" **You Mean The One Over There Out Cold Because You Aunt Laid Him Out With One Punch?** " She said, the pig boy looked over and saw his father out cold on the floor and was now scared.

"We already know where she is and what Vernon did to her!" Said Lily, "we're here to extract some vengeance." What happened in the house was something too horrifying to write down but, the stories told about that place were told to children as to not to misbehave.

* * *

 _Walters Manor; Konoha_

Hadrian was trying to relax and have some semblance of a life with Naruko and Jen. They were playing with Naruko's pet hyena; Billie. Who had taken a liking to Hadrian after meeting her. They were having a good time not knowing that they were being watched. "I see them my lord." He said.

[Good, bring me the girl.]

"Yes sir," it was an ANBU ninja with a black mask except for the 'NE' on the forehead of it, he got on to the grounds and started to attack. That was when he ran into a huge green arm almost breaking his neck.

It was Jen, "so let me guess." She said, "Danzo wants Hadrian huh? Maybe to turn her in to one of his little toys?" Then Naruko had showed up with Hadrian behind her.

"I warned him," she said. "Now I'm going to send your sorry carcass to him as a message."

"You should look behind yourself, did you think I came alone?" He said they turned around and noticed that Hadrian was gone.

"MOMMY!" She screamed as she was taken. Then the Root ninja just looked at them.

"You want her back? Swear allegiance to Danzo sama!" Jen used his head like a football and kicked it off into the distance.

"Let's Go!" She said and chased after the ninja with Hadrian.

* * *

 _With Hadrian and the ninja_

Hadrian was struggling to get free, "stop struggling. Soon you will serve Danzo-sama." He said, Hadrian was getting scared and suddenly she started to change, she got taller, heavier and her skin started to turn green. The Root ANBU was slowing down, Hadrian started to elbow him in the head, breaking his mask. She did it again breaking his nose making him drop her.

That was when Jen caught her and cuddled her. "I got ya Hadri," she said. Then the Root ANBU saw that the mission was a failure and was about to leave when Naruko jumped onto his back forcing them to the ground and crushing his back.

"I guess, I'll send your sorry carcass to that old bastard then!" She said.

* * *

 _An hour later, Root HQ_

Danzo was wondering what was taking his men so long to get one child just then there was a knock on his door. 'Finally!' "Come!" Just then there was a box at his door so he opened it up revealing one of his ANBU mutilated beyond belief and pieces of another one.

'Better luck next time! Or rather not!' Read the note. Danzo balled it up not knowing, that was the only warning he was going to get before he was hyena chow.

TBC

* * *

Note: _Took me two days to finish this one._


End file.
